pororofandomcom-20200216-history
Pororo Singalong
Pororo Singalong (Pororo Sing Along Show in the HD remakes) also known as Pororo Nursery Rhymes is a spinoff of Pororo the Little Penguin. It features Pororo and his friends singing different kinds of songs, mostly original songs written for the spin-off series as well as traditional tunes and rhymes. In the first and second seasons of this spin-off series, Pororo and his friends use their designs from the second season of Pororo the Little Penguin, but starting in the third season and the HD remakes of the previous two seasons, they start to use their third season designs. Overall Pororo and his friends invite children to sing songs, all heavily inspired from original songs (e.g. "Playing with Numbers" and "Para Pam") and famous nursery rhymes (e.g. "Ribbit Frog" and "Lovely Baby Bear"). Come along and sing and dance with Pororo and his friends in this musical series! Episodes / Songs Season 1 #Ribbit Frog #Good Morning #Hide and Seek #Playing with Numbers #Rainbow #Naughty Boy #Good Child #For Sure #Ding Dong Dang #Para Pam #It's Alright #Mommy Pig, Baby Pig #Lovely Baby Bear Season 2 #Little Musician #Animal Farm Old MacDonald﻿ #Fly Fly Fly #Hahaha Hohoho Can-Can (Offenbach) #A Lovely World #Pinocchio #The Whale Song #The Veggie Land Trio #Sweet Sweet Dream #Do Not Move #Blue Land #Our Parents Do Not Know #Vroom Vroom Vroom Chopsticks (Allen) Season 3 #My Friends, the Pororo Band #Hiccup Waltz #One Day Trip #Porong Exercise #Fluffy Clouds #Tick Tock Tick Tock My Clock #Spring Summer Autumn Winter #Softly Softly Sleep #Superhero Pororo #I Wonder Who Lives There #Tap Tap Drip Drip #Hulala Hula #Roly Poly Friends Credits (Original Version) Executive Producers * Choi Jong Il * Kim Il-Ho * Heather Chung Producers * Shin Chang-Hwan * Kim Jong Se * Ko Bong-Gi * Thomas Nam Director * Lum Jun-Suk Writers * ICONIX Storyboards * Choi Hyeon-Mung * Ko Se-yoon * Park Seong-eun * Park Young-hwan * Jeon Sang-ah Line Producer * Woo Sung-Yeop Art Direction * Choi Sang-hyun 3D Production Manager * Lee Sung-yon 3D Modeling, Mapping and Layout Artists * Hong Young-Mi * Son Doo-Ri * Jung Joa Jin Design * Kang Do-Hoon Lead Animators * Jin Byeong Goon * Lee Seong-Yun * Park Weon-Ho Animation Team * Kim Tae-Hoon * Lim Hyeon-Jeong * Son Sook-Hyeon * Na Hye-Jin * Shim Jeong-Min * Lee Soo-Jin * Lee Jae Hwa * Yang Sung-Bok * Yoon Seong-Bo * Shin Hyeon-Sik * Yeom Seong Il * Kang Chang Bae * Lee Hyo Jeong * Hong Eun-Young * Lee Jeong-Eun Mapping, Lighting and Rendering Effects * Kim Yeong Sook * Moon Seong-Ho * Yoo Jeong Bae * Kim Joo-Hee * Jung Woo-Cheul * Lee Sang-Mi Composite and Editing * Park Hyun-Kook * Lee Soon-Woo * Kim Jee-Kyung Animatic * Kim Hyeon-Ho Marketing Managers * Jung Mi-Kyung * Derek Lee Marketing * Kim Won-Jeong * Seo Hyeon-Su * Bang Jeong-Hwan * Yoo Chang Sun * Paul Lee * Shin Hyun-Deok Production Accounting * Lee Sang-don * Choi Joung-Soon Purchase and Relocation * Jung Hyun-Jun Systematic Managing * Lee Chui Korean Voice Credits * Lee Seon (Pororo) * Ham Soo-jeong (Eddy) * Hong So-yeong (Loopy) * Lee Mi Ja (Crong, Robots, Robot Cook) * Kim Hwan-jin (Poby, Dragon) * Chung Misuk (Petty) * Kim Seo-yeong (Harry, Aliens) * Oh Seung Yeon (Girl (voice)) * Seo Seung Yeon (Children, Girl (voice)) * Kim Jin Soo (Boy (voice)) * Nam Mi Ri (Children) * Koo Ja-hyeong (Narrator) English Voice Credits * Emma Tate (Pororo, Petty and Eddy) * Jo Wyatt (Loopy) * Gillie Robic (Crong and Harry) * Keith Wickham (Poby) * David Mitchell (Robots, Aliens, Robot Cook) * Richard Ridings (Dragon) * Jade Yourell (Piggy; Pinocchio) * Maria Darling (Toy Rabbit; Singer) * Michael Offei (Toy Pirates) * Gary Jordan (Toy Bird) * Penny Tovey (Cuckoo Bird) * John Hasler (Narrator) Dubbing Producer * Choi Ji-Hyeon Dubbing Engineers * Kim Hwan-Yong Songs by * Park Hee-joon (music) * Nam Hye-seung (music) * Choi Jong Il (lyrics) English Song Lyrics * Gaynor Ellen Keiles Music Direction * Park Hee-joon Music and Arrangements * Park Hee-joon * Choi EuiKyung (NOI Studio) The Music is Played With the Following Music Hardware and Software: * Kurzweil K2000/K2000 VAST Player * Roland SR-JV 80 Sound Expansion Series * Roland SRX Series * Roland Sound Expansion Module Series * Vienna Instruments Special Edition Sound Effects * Lee So-Hyeon * Kim Sung-Ryui Technical Direction * Lee Hong-Sik Technicians * Jung Ho-Sung * Shin Dong-In Associated Studios * Cornerstone, Inc. * Samcholi General Corporation Production * Hanarotelecom, Inc. * OCON Studios * ICONIX * EBS * Miracle Enterprises, Ltd. * Korea Culture and Content Agency Credits (Season 3 and NEW1 and 2) Executive Producers * Han Seong-Ho * Kim Hyeong-soon * Lee Woo-jin * Seong Bo-kyeing * Shin Dong-jin * Hwang Woo-jin * Lee soo-yeon * Studio Gale * Side 9 * Art Plus M Directors * Choi Jong Il * Shin Chang Hwan * Cheon Yeong-kuyn Animation Supervision * Choi Jong Il * Kim Il-ho Animation Direction * Shin Chang-hwan Financial Direction * Kim Jing-hwan Scenario * Choi Jong-il Storyboard * Park Seong-eun * Kim Chae-eun * Kim Cheong-hyeon Art Direction * Ryu Jeong-woo * Lee Hye-weon * Cheong Mi-kyung Character Models and Background Design * Lee Do-kyeong * Kang Chee-eun * Shin Shi-eol Animation Supervisor * An Ji-min Technical Direction * Kim Hui-seong Animation Set-up * Choi Joon-hoo * Jeong Chi-hoon * Park Ji-ho Computer Graphics * Lim Tae-shik Marketing * ICONIX Voice Credits Korean * Lee Seon (Pororo) * Lee Mi Ja (Crong, Eddy's Robots, Rody, others) * Ham Soo-jeong (Eddy) * Hong So-yeong (Loopy) * Kim Hwan-jin (Poby, Whale, others) * Chung Misuk (Petty) * Kim Seo-yeong (Harry, others) * Yuk Ye-seo (Girl (voice)) * Lee Jeong-ohn (Children) * Oh Chi-hyo (Children) * Shin Ye-chee (Children) * Cho Yeong-woo (Boy (voice)) * Koo Ja-hyeong (Storyteller, Tong-Tong) English * Bommie Han (Pororo, Toy Bunny, Girl (voice)) * Jacqueline Youn (Crong; Petty; Pinocchio; Fish; Seal) * Samantha Moon (Eddy) * Anna Paik (Loopy) * Bob Gardiner (Poby) * Nancy Kim (Harry; Piggy; Toy Bear; Cuckoo Bird; Aliens) * Mike Yantzi (Eddy's Robots; Toy Pirates) * Matthew Anipen (Rody; Tong-Tong) * Garan Fitzgerald (Whale) * Esther Kim (Children) * Marina Yoon (Children) * Danielle Lynn Segoine (Boy (voice)) * Charity Wynn Segoine (Children) * Hopey Segoine (Children) * Devin Hennessy (Storyteller) Dubbing * Kim Rae-kyeong Songs by * Park Hee-joon (music) * Nam Hye-seung (music) * Dong Min-Ho (music) * Choi Jong Il (lyrics) * ICONIX (lyrics) English Song Lyrics * IYUNO * Margeret Chung Music and Arrangements * Dong Min-Ho * Heo Na-yoon * Lim Bomi The Music Will Be Played With the Following Music Hardware and Software: * Yamaha Montage8 * KeyScape by Spectrasonics * Trilian Virtual Bass by Spectrasonics * Kontakt 5 Guitarist * Chang Chae-hoon Music Editor * Cheong Ho-jin Music Mix and Master * Kang Hye-koo Sound Production * Kim Ji-hui * Yoo Byeong-wook Recording and Mix * Kim Hak-joo * Ryu Jong wook Created By * ICONIX * EBS Trivia *Some songs like Ribbit Frog and Para Pam can be heard in some episodes of Pororo the Little Penguin. *The theme song written for the spin-off is "Let's Sing Together with Pororo". *The 1st and 2nd seasons use UK English/British voices and Season 2 looks, while the 3rd season and the HD remakes of the previous 2 use the USA English voices and their current looks. *The original versions of the 1st and 2nd seasons use Kurzweil K2000/K2000 VAST Player, Roland SR-JV80 Sound Expansion Series, SRX Series and Sound Expansion Module series and VSL Special Edition synths (according to Park Hee-joon and Choi EuiKyung), while the HD remakes of the 1st and 2nd seasons (as well as season 3) use Yamaha Montage 8, Trilian, Kontakt and KeyScape synths (according to Dong Min-Ho and Heo Na-yoon). *The British voices for the original versions of first 2 seasons of the spin-off include: **Emma Tate (Pororo, Petty, Eddy) **Jo Wyatt (Loopy) **Gillie Robic (Crong, Harry) **Keith Wickham (Poby) **Richard Ridings (Dragon; Whale) **David Mitchell (Aliens; Eddy's Robots) **Jade Yourell (Piggy; Pinocchio) **Maria Darling (Toy Rabbit; Singer) **Michael Offei (Toy Pirates) **Gary Jordan (Toy Bear) **Penni Tovey (Cuckoo Bird) **John Hasler (Narrator) *The USA English voices for HD remakes of the first 2 seasons of this spin-off include: **Bommie Han (Pororo, Toy Bunny, Girl (voice)) ** Jacqueline Youn (Crong; Petty; Pinocchio; Fish; Seal) ** Samantha Moon (Eddy) ** Anna Paik (Loopy) ** Bob Gardiner (Poby) ** Nancy Kim (Harry; Piggy; Toy Bear; Cuckoo Bird; Aliens) ** Mike Yantzi (Eddy's Robots; Toy Pirates) ** Matthew Anipen (Rody; Tong-Tong) ** Garan Fitzgerald (Whale) ** Esther Kim (Children) ** Marina Yoon (Children) ** Danielle Lynn Segoine (Boy (voice)) ** Charity Wynn Segoine (Children) ** Hopey Segoine (Children) ** Devin Hennessy (Storyteller) **and more *The episodes of the HD remakes of seasons 1 and 2 upload every Saturday, sometimes Friday, on afternoons and evenings on YouTube, along with the Eddy The Clever Fox episodes which upload on mornings, according to the official YouTube channel. Category:Spin-off Category:TV Category:Music